Be My Valentine
by weatheredtome
Summary: No one should spend Valentine's Day alone, even a melancholy and defensive Nero. Dante wants nothing more but for him to enjoy it, though everything he says comes out wrong and just makes Nero angrier. What can he do to make him feel better? One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Devil May Cry or its characters. . . Because if I did, you'd end up with a little somethin' like this . . . (In other words, a pretty boring video game.)

**Be My Valentine**

.

..

…

It was a beautiful afternoon; the snow had just begun to melt, the birds were singing, and people were busy doing what they always did on this particular day of the year. Even the inhabitants at Devil May Cry were in the holiday mood. Everyone, except for Nero, "Stupid fucking lovey-crarzy losers." he said aloud to himself, leaning heavily against the couch. He had abandoned the idea of going outside today –just as he did to his coat and hoodie- for fear of hearing anyone say 'I love you', because if he did, he end up punching their lights out. And in his defense, he never really minded the holiday that much, in fact, he kind of liked it when he was with Kyrie.

"Oh, come on, just 'cuz you got dumped doesn't mean you have to be such a douche. Today is supposed to be fun, don't you want to get chocolate and tacky cards?" Dante sat on the other end of the couch from the boy. He pulled out one out and handed it to Nero.

It had been six and a half months since he came to live with Dante. Mostly against his will, mind you, because he and Dante were constantly getting on each other's nerves. Nero rolled his eyes and looked at it, it was… colorful. Very colorful. He blinked for a second, raising his eyebrow at the box of crayons coloring in a rainbow over it's head. The crayon box kind of reminded him of the commercial with a giant jug of coolaid that always said 'Oh yeahh'. He looked at the other side, it said –in equally bright colors- 'You color my word!'. Nero blinked a few more times before finally speaking "This is gay."

"Aw, come on," he said in a condescending tone, the kind you use when speaking to small children "I was just tryin' to make the little emo kid smile. And besides, I thought emo kids liked gay stuff? Like eyeliner and jewelry?"

He glared, punching Dante in the arm "I'm not fucking emo already! How am I emo just because I think more than I talk and I hate some things?!"

Dante rested a hand on Nero's shoulder, thoughtfully looking at him. Ignoring the fact Nero flinched a little, he knew it was because when the boy hit him, Dante always hit him back. Five times harder. "First of all, you hate everything. Second, all emo kids do is think about how cruel and horrible life is. Third, you are emo. The only thing you're missing is the cutting yourself thing to 'ease the pain of this hell other people call life'. But even if you did, it wouldn't do you any good because the cut would heal as soon as you make the incision…Or would it? On second thought, that means you'd be less likely to die, therefore you can do it more often than normal faggoty emo kids. Oh yeah –AND you listen to Shinedown, and Flyleaf, and A Perfect Circle, and Evanescence, and Three Days Grace, and Papa Roach, and Linkin Park, and-"

"I swear, Dante, one of these days-"

"-POW! Right in the kisser!" he interrupted, theatrically shaking his fist. "Oh, one more thing; you're as emotional as a female."

"I am not!" he protested.

"Are you serious? You cry more on a weekly bases than have in my entire life!"

"Once every thousand years? Right, oldie?" he glowered, even though Dante had a good point. He definitely needed to lighten up. But he didn't want to.

"Sounds about right." He joked with him. He knew that he ridiculed the kid enough everyday so he'd occasionally make cracks at himself. It's always how he decided to show Nero he did care about him. Weird, but Dante didn't care because he _liked_ Nero. He wasn't really sure why, but he was never the type to question his gut feelings.

He looked at his watch, "Aren't Trish and Lady 'sposed to be back soon?"

The man simply shrugged, "They're shopping. They might not be back until tomorrow."

Nero just sighed, sinking lower into the couch. Already forgetting about his recent quarrel with Dante, he sunk back into his pensive state.

Dante sat quietly with him for a moment, thinking of a way to get him to smile. Even just a tiny one would make him feel better. "So whats so wrong with Valentine's Day?"

Nero just looked at him, "It's just an excuse for chocolate manufactures and store owners to make more money. And sex-crazed assholes to get their dicks wet. It's a retarded excuse for a holiday."

"Now you sound like a lonely fat chick." As soon as it slipped out, Dante felt like kicking himself. He was supposed to try to make Nero feel better, but he always ended up saying something offensive.

Nero glanced at him, then stared at the floor "Can't you go antagonize someone else? I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now."

'_And now you sound like an angry housewife.'_ He thought to himself, which was an improvement. "Hold that thought for a minute, would ya, ki- I mean, er, be back in a sec."

Nero watch him throw off his trench coat and walk to the kitchen. When Dante returned, he was carrying a large box.

He set it down and tossed Nero a beer. He set the rest of the case out on the floor between them and grabbed a box of chocolates. He sat back down on the opposite side of the couch and opened a beer.

Nero eyed him suspiciously for a few hours and after a couple of beers –more like five- and listening to Dante state random things like 'I bet you're feeling better already.' And 'Did you know that chocolate was used as an aphrodisiac?', he finally spoke "What are you doing?"

"Be more specific." He tossed one of the bite-sized chocolates up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

He shrugged a little "I donno, I just always thought you hated me…So…Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Dante was offended by the fact that Nero thought he didn't care. Dante was a guy, he wasn't the type to be a girly panty-waste and he understood it made him seem like an arrogant jerk…but he honestly thought Nero would've understood that. "Remember when you tried to kill me? You showed up on my doorstep back in August, soaking wet from rain and tears. I gave you a place to call home, food, and everything you need, how in the hell do you think I don't like you?"

Nero was taken aback, he never really thought about it before, and well, it made sense to him now. "I'm sorry… Dante. You have an odd way of showing you care, you know."

He shook his head, standing up "It'd be a real waste to waste this." He stated as he looked in the big box he had forgotten about. "I thought this would cheer you up. I made it earlier today when you were spaced out."

Nero watched him take a lid off something, he started sitting up.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"How is closing my eyes going to cheer me u-" his sentence was cut short when something hot and sticky hit him. Okay, it wasn't hot enough to scaled one, but it was really warm, and thick, and he was soaked in it. Just as he started wiping off his face, he recognized the scent. He was covered from head to toe in milk chocolate.

Dante stood there laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard that his eyes watered, mostly at Nero's state of mild shock. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Nero shouting a war cry or something of the sort. He knew he heard random cuss words somewhere in the mix.

Nero straddled him, punching Dante as hard as he was able. After a few minutes, the anger was out of his system and he started wiping the sticky sweetness on Dante. He eventually joined Dante in his laughter as he sloppily rubbed it into his hair.

Dante wrapped his arms around him to restrict his movements and said "Hey, hey, not the hair!"

"See, don't like it so much, do ya?" he rubbed the top of his head and bangs on Dante's chin and cheeks, since it was the only part of the man he could reach. Nero moved onto using his cheek, his laughter began to subside when the feeling of the stubble on Dante's chin made him shiver. He swallowed hard when he heard Dante's laughs had calmed down, too and he looked up at him "This is kinda awkward…"

Dante smiled a little wider, "I didn't think so."

Nero braced himself when Dante's lips brushed against his. To his surprise it didn't feel weird at all. He took a chance and pressed them together softly, again, and again, and again. He sharply inhaled when he felt Dante's tongue invading his mouth. He imitated him, making it become heated and almost desperate. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he was thankful that Dante wouldn't be able to tell through all the chocolate. Dante loosened his grip on Nero, and broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily and resting his head against the floor. Nero slid up onto the middle of Dante's midsection and teased at his ear.

Dante rolled on top of Nero, pinning his hands above his head "My turn." He sensually smirked and licked the small dip in between Nero's collarbones. Making the boy quietly moan when he trailed his neck and up to his jaw line, pausing for a moment at his chin.

Nero's body felt hot, it was literally warming the chocolate that still covered their bodies. The heat gave him enough strength to kick Dante into a sitting position, he immediately crawled into his lap and forced him against the couch and sucked on his bottom lip. He ran his hands up and down Dante's chiseled body, enticing him to go further. The man grabbed the back Nero's neck, massaging as he pulled him into another deep kiss. Both so intoxicated in each other, they didn't hear Trish and Lady walk in. The girls froze for a minute, both staring at the mess in the office and at the two male hunters. Trish pursed her lips and signaled Lady, pointing backward to the door. As they closed it, Trish locked the door and left a note on the knob that read;

"Dante, you really gotta start using your lock. P.S. We're happy you got Nero out of his gloomy mood."

The sound of the door shutting was muffled by the breaking of their kiss. Nero leaned backward on his hands and Dante settled his head on the couch cushion, chests quickly rising and falling as they fought for air.

"This might sound kinda gay, or it just might be the chocolate speaking, but this is kinda hot." He touched Nero's face attentively.

He blushed madly, lifting his head to look at the grinning man "And this might sound faggoty or it could be the beer talking, but it can get much hotter."

They were to their feet in an instant; the only time they'd disconnect was for Dante to abandon his shirt somewhere in the middle of the room. Nero's shirt soon followed half-way up the stairs, he stepped backwards up the steps away from Dante. Now that things were going the way they were, he was free to check him out and wanted to do so before the half-devil wore him out too much, who soon caught back up to him.

"Hey, Dante, who's gonna clean up?" He briefly glanced back at the chocolate splattered office.

He shrugged, discarding the boy's belt and unbuttoning his jeans "You care at a time like this?"

"Dante? Who's bed?"

He grunted in aggravation "Yours. Then shower. Sleep, my bed. You, now, shut up."

**Epilogue**

Nero snuggled into Dante's warm blanket, trying not to fall asleep before he got back, he didn't get tired until after their _invigorating_ shower. Just as he yawned, Dante entered the room, with nothing on him but a bottle of beer in hand. Nero smiled as the man crawled up next to him, _'Him and his beer.'_

Dante noticed him looking at it and let him at a swig, he made sure he swallowed it before he waved the bottle in the air and said, "I love you more."

Good thing he waited to say it, because by the look on Nero's face, he would o' ended up spraying it everywhere. Not to make him sound pathetic, or anything, but no one had ever told him they loved him. And for Dante to love something more than beer was something utterly astonishing. "…More than pizza, too?"

The man scoffed for a moment, "Now you're pushing it." He laughed and pulled Nero against his chest "Come're, you."

"I love you, too." He smiled against his warm skin, and then looked up at him "Dante?"

"Whats up?" He said before drinking more beer.

"…Happy Valentine's Day." He said timidly.

Dante planted a kiss in the boy's soft hair, rubbing his thumb against his toned shoulder "Happy Valentine's Day, Nero."

…

..

.

I hope all of you like my Valentine's Day DMC story; I know I enjoyed writing it.

Random note, I don't know how emo music can get, so I just listed a few of my favorite bands that I personally think are emo.

If you liked the story, lemme know :o)


End file.
